User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 10: Reaper Core Demonis
Shade sighed. "Ok you two, let's get a move on." he said. Gurin paused. "Why leave so soon? We have only been here for like ... oh ... say about 20 minutes." "I know. Is that a problem?" Shade said. "Well without greeting us ..." said a feminine voice, "It is a bit of a problem." Senterra giggled. "So you caught us trying to get a little break, did you, Sarah?" Sarah chuckled. "I surely did. Now stop being lazy. We have a planet to protect ... and stuff. Briana, get Gaia. We need to get home now." Briana walked over to Gaia. "You heard the woman, big guy. Let's get a move on." < Gaia sighed. "Wait, why do I have to go?" "Last time I checked you are my Guardian Bakugan, Gaia. You are lucky you got away from me in the first place." said Briana sternly. "Now come on!" Shade laughed. "Sometimes I am glad I don't have a brawler." he said. He knew that he was lying through his teeth, but whatever gave him an edge over his siblings. His depression was beginning to get worse, but he knew his mission. Find a brawler as soon as he could. Gaia and Senterra reverted into their pod form and left with Sarah and Briana. Shade decided that before he left, he would go back to his home one more time. Not Indelatra, but the Kingdom of Demonia. Shade looked at Gurin and Roze. "You two can relax for a little while. I have some matters to attend to." he said. Roze looked at Shade inquisitively. "Ok, just don't die while we are gone." she said in a joking manner. She then lead Gurin out. As soon as the coast was clear, Shade warped back to the kingdom. "Well now, I see you are here, Pandora." he said. Pandora looked up at her brother. "I am just here to get away from Aqua, Nova, and Sheath. I needed a little time to think. It is a little hard to meditate when those three are fighting half the time." she said. "I understand. Is there something on your mind, Pandora?" Shade said. "Actually, it's what's on your mind I am thinking about, Shade." said Pandora, while looking right into Shade's eyes. "Well, I will leave so you can have time to think." she said. She then disappeared in a green veil of foliage. Shade sat upon his throne. He was alone. His siblings had left the castle to be with their brawlers. So why was he the one left? "I have done much wrong. I have killed mercilessly and without regret. Now ... yet again ... I am alone. Is this my destiny? To be alone until the end of time?" A spirit appeared unto Shade. "No. You may be the Demonis Warlord and you may have a heart of stone, but as soon as you open your heart, you will find you are not alone." "Who are you?" Shade said. "I am ..." "Who are you?" he said again. "I am ..." "Who are you?!" he said with mild rage and awe. "I am ... Moria. I know exactly what you are looking for." "And that is?" Shade said with curiosity in his voice. "First, you will have to come find me. I have what you want, even though you don't know you want it. I am the mother to whom you are looking for. Now find me." The aura then disappeared. Shade sat there for a moment. "Moria, I accept your quest." he said as he stood up. Ppr5_QTWc24 Nothing would ever be the same. His anger and sadness had finally hit its boiling point. His body didn't respond too well to this. He put on the Reaper Cloak, but this time it was not just an article of clothing. It became part of him. His entire body, now clad in black and bloody red armor, felt like a new being. He felt ... different. He felt like he had been killed and then reborn as a god. He was now whole, and one with the inner demon of his being. "I am now ... Demonis Reaper Shade." he said. "Well done, Shade." said Pandora. "You have evolved now. I hope this helps on your new quest." "How did I evolve?" Shade asked. "Where is the fun in it if you know what happened?" Pandora said. Shade glared at Pandora. He was not in the mood for games. "Don't make me hurt you, sister." he said. "I would like to see you try." Pandora said. Category:Blog posts